Mew Mew Beauty Pagent
by Blight-San
Summary: The Girls join a Beauty Pagent hosted by Zakuro and Keiichiro filled with sillyness. What will happen? Who will win? Why are some girls forsed into it? Rating Gone up! NOW TEEN fOR SWEARING!
1. Note

Note:  
Chapter 1 coming soon… Sorry just need last minute info. To donate a Character I need…

Name:  
Mew, Human, Alien:  
Colors (2 max):  
Age:  
Description of Appearance:  
Description of Attitude:  
Gender:  
Any other important info:  
Job:

* * *

If it is a boy, you can choose from… Lights, Camera, or Security Guard. Sorry I know bad choices… but it is mainly about the girls.  
If it is a guy put one of the three at the top there, if it isa girl put down contestant.


	2. Chapter 1 Plans

Mew Mew Beauty Pageant  
By Vanessa James

Hey my name is Vanessa James. You all can call me Nessie, Mizu, Mizu Ha, or Vanessa; on here I will be known as Nessa though. Sorry for taking so long, I just wasn't sure how to write this and was really busy!

My characters… if you want to use them please email me at evil(dot)genius(dot)pig(at)gmail(dot)com and ask permission. NO SPAM MAIL! I have a website… its freewebs(dot)com(/)mewkikyo  
Mizu Ha/Kikyo can go bye any of those names infused with a black panther… she is the guardian mew…  
Kiki Akasaka Sonia's character infused with Bengal tiger  
Keiko Sonia's character Kiki's alien boyfriend  
Davida not my character, Sonia's other character infused with artic fox  
Toya Sonia's character and mine BOY MEW MEW! Infused with panda  
Empanada Sonia's alien  
Éclair my alien  
Sophia Rosie's Mew Infused with a Monarch Butterfly, she is Berri's cousin

The Characters I Choose were:  
Amira- infused with a Panda  
Kari- infused with a Leopard  
The reason I didn't choose any foxes is because foxes are very elegant and beautiful and would win hands down.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did all my characters would be in it and Masaya would be dead, Berri would be dead and Kish and Ichigo would be very happy together!

Plans  
Chapter 1  
Chapter 1- Plans

It was just another average day at Café Mew Mew. Ichigo was working and complaining to Ryou. She knows she isn't paid enough for all the work she does! (Sorry authoress yelling at Ryou) Minto was bossing Ichigo around while drinking tea. Retasu was breaking plates and apologizing each time. Purin was performing and breaking plates because of her performances. Zakuro, Kikyo, and Amira ended up scaring customers away because they refused to smile and eventually were kicked into the kitchen by Ryou. Kari was cooking in the Kitchen already because she requested to work there. Ringo was cooking apple pies and tarts. (Covers earsstop screaming! It's the food tart not THE tart) Berri was off delivering food with Sophia, (Berri's cousin whom Mizu Ha likes unlike Berri) and Tasuku. I don't know where, nor do I care, where Masaya is. (Hey! I made a rhyme) He could be dead for all I care. Kiki is making out with Keiko in some dark corner of the kitchen.  
"I AM NOT!" Kiki shouted  
"Yes you are." I said calmly  
"No I'm NOT!" Kiki screamed  
Alights corner with awesome authoress powers showing Kiki and Keiko making out. You were saying?"  
"Shut up!" Kiki said angrily

After a busy day, the girls were cleaning up in the café. "I'm bored!" voiced Minto and Ichigo at the same time.

"I think I have an Idea…" said Zakuro, "come help me think up the details Mizu." She said walking away elegantly with Mizu Ha quietly following her out.

* * *

Sorry I know it was short but this is just the beginning. The next chapters will be much longer because I will be explaining what each contestant does!


	3. Chapter 2 A Beauty Pageant?

Mew Mew Beauty Pageant  
By Vanessa James

Hey it's me again! I will list the bellow stuff all the time so just… skip it if you feel like it and please check out my website… oh and to the people's whose characters I put in the story… if you want me to put a profile of your character then please send me a review OR email me OR sign my guest book… yes… Oh and I made a decision, you will decide who wins… I was going to choose Retasu but it is just easier this way.

My characters… if you want to use them please email me at evil.genius. and ask permission. NO SPAM MAIL! I have a website… its Ha/Kikyo can go bye any of those names infused with a black panther… she is the guardian mew…  
Kiki Akasaka Sonia's character infused with Bengal tiger  
Keiko Sonia's character Kiki's alien boyfriend  
Davida not my character, Sonia's other character infused with artic fox  
Toya Sonia's character and mine BOY MEW MEW! Infused with panda  
Empanada Sonia's alien  
Éclair my alien  
Sophia Rosie's Mew Infused with a Monarch Butterfly, she is Berri's cousin

The Characters I Choose were:  
Amira- infused with a Panda  
Kari- infused with a Leopard  
The reason I didn't choose any foxes is because foxes are very elegant and beautiful and would win hands down.

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if I did all my characters would be in it and Masaya would be dead, Berri would be dead and Kish and Ichigo would be very happy together!

A Beauty Pageant?  
Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Beauty Pageant?  
The girls met at Minto's house later that day. "So what was your idea, Zakuro onee-chan? Minto inquired curiously.  
"You will find out soon enough…" Zakuro answered, "We have to wait for everyone." Not long afterwards Minto's doorbell rang and Mizu, Amira and Kari barged through without waiting for one of the maids or butlers to open it.  
"Ok we got them…" Mizu said.  
"But it wasn't easy," Amira added.  
"Do we get paid…" Kari asked.  
"Why did we need Masaya… no one cares about him…" Mizu said.  
"I DO!" Ichigo and Berri said at the same time while Mizu glared at Berri and Ichigo looked at her curiously.  
Zakuro looked a bit annoyed at all the questions that were sent at her. "Girls… Girls… GIRLS!" Zakuro shouted, "Calm down…. Ok, now, No you don't get paid, and we need Masaya you will find out later."  
"So are you going to tell us now or not?" Ichigo said impatiently.  
"Yes…" Zakuro answered.  
"FINALLY!" Mizu interrupted, "I wanted to be clued in immediately but all you had me do was get the guys here… and I needed Amira and Kari's help with that."  
"Ok, my idea is that we have a…" Zakuro paused for effect and to annoy everyone, "That we have a BEAUTY PAGEANT!"  
"What the fuck…" Mizu said, "What the hell are you on? That's a joke right?" Zakuro chose to ignore her questions and comment.  
"So… is there a bathing suit competition?' Kish asked with a perverted grin.  
"Yes…" Zakuro answered slowly and suspiciously.  
"YES!" Kish screamed, "I get to see a bunch of girls in revealing outfits!"  
"BAKA!" Ichigo said slapping Kish.  
"I'm not worried…" Mizu said while Kish was rejoicing, "Cause I'm not going to enter."  
"Oh… you… weren't?" Amira said with a pen hovering over the sign up sheet having been writing a few minutes earlier, "I thought it would be funny if the two of us entered…"  
"Well… erase my name then." Mizu said dismissively.  
"I can't…" Amira said, "it's in Pen."  
"Shit…" Mizu said quietly.  
"So I WILL get to see you in a swimsuit," Kish said with a perverted grin. (No he doesn't like Mizu, he's just perverted) "I hope it's a string bikini!  
"DAMNIT!" Mizu shouted. "If you touch… or even LOOK at me, even if it is an accident… I will shove an umbrella up your ass and cut off your dick!"  
"Ohhhhhh…. Kish pissed off Mizu…" Amira said in an amused tone.  
"Ouch all the guys said except Kish who cringed.  
"Um… but Mizu… I do want to have children someday…" Kish said  
"Like I give a shit!" Mizu said still angry.  
Kish took a step back and lifted his hands in defeat. "Hey! It's not my fault I'm a ladies man, It's not my fault you all love me!" Kish said with a smirk.  
"Why I oughta…" Mizu said stepping forward and then being held back by Amira and Kari.  
"Cool it Mizu… he's not worth it," Kari said  
"So uh… who all wants to join…" Zakuro said changing the subject.  
"It could be fun!" Ichigo said with a perky smile, writing her name down.  
"Yeah! It could be!" Berri said adding her name to the list.  
"I know I'll do well." Minto said airily also putting down her name.  
"I… I g… gue… guess I could join if… if Ichigo-chan… is… j… joining…" Retasu said shyly and quietly adding her name but looking like she rather wouldn't, she just didn't want to be left out.  
"PURIN WANTS TO JOIN, NA NO DA!" Purin yelled bouncing off the walls while Retasu added her name as well.  
"Well… if Mizu and Amira are joining then I guess I'll join… maybe not." Kari said.  
"Oops… I put down your name to. I added it after mine." Amira said, as Kari ran to the list to check. "I thought it would be funny if the three of us ran together." Amira voiced while Mizu gave her a smile that said, if I'm stuck with this then you are to. When Kari looked at the list sure enough it read:  
Mizu Ha  
Amira  
Kari  
Ichigo  
Berri  
Minto  
Retasu  
Purin  
Kari sat down on a chair with her arms crossed glaring at everyone.  
"Um… we still want to join…" Sophie said indicating Kiki, Ringo and her as Ringo added their names on the list.  
"Ok…" Zakuro said. "We have a list of Contestants. Now go get ready the introductions start in an hour! With that all the girls excluding Mizu, Amira and Kari ran off to get ready.  
"Aren't you going to get ready girls?" Keiichiro asked kindly while Zakuro nodded.  
"Why should we?" It's not like we care. Mizu said.  
"What… are you not girl enough or something?" Kish asked smirking.  
"Like I care what you think, Kish." Mizu said without looking at him wiping the smirk right off his face.  
"Did you know the prize is money…" Zakuro said looking at her list about the pageant.  
"P… prize?" Amira and Kari said together looking at each other.  
"M… money?" Mizu said with a twitch of the eye.  
"That got them," Kish muttered to Pie.  
"Yup!" Keiichiro said kindly answering the girl's questions.  
"Well! What are we waiting for?" Mizu said quickly grabbing Amira and Kari's arms and leaving while calling behind her back. "I have to get ready so that I can win that prize!"

* * *

Still abit short… but getting longer… OH and please leave me a review… I don't care if it says something like your writing is a piece of Fucking shit… because… at least I know what people think… so please leave reviews… THANKS! 


End file.
